Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-239114 (Patent Document 1) discloses a traveling support device in which an obstacle detection result by radar (millimeter wave) and the obstacle detection result by the image recognition are collated to include a case detected by both of the results and cases detected by respective ones of the results, and a starting condition of the traveling support control is changed according to the included results.
However, according to the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 described above, a control condition of the traveling support control is not determined, if only one of the image sensor and the radar sensor detects the obstacle, based on the reliability of the other sensor.
Therefore, according to the disclosure, it an object to provide a collision prevention control apparatus that, if only one of an image sensor and a radar sensor detects an object, can consider reliability of the other sensor to perform collision prevention control related to the object.